1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to light collectors and light collection methods used in daylighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Daylighting systems typically include windows, openings, and/or surfaces that provide natural light to the interior of a building. Examples of daylighting systems include skylights and tubular daylighting device (TDD) installations. In a TDD installation, a transparent cover can be mounted on a roof of a building or in another suitable location. TDDs can have various configurations. For example, an internally reflective tube can connect the cover to a diffuser mounted in a room or area to be illuminated. Natural light entering the cover on the roof can propagate through the tube and reach the diffuser, which disperses the natural light throughout a room or area inside of the building. Various devices and methods exist for receiving daylight into a TDD. Certain currently known devices and methods for receiving daylight into a TDD suffer from various drawbacks.